


Writing Challenge

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 Words to Baker Street [19]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Watson's Woes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's a surprise that anything gets done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writing Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> This work was first published at the [Watson's Woes Community on LJ](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/983698.html)

If there was anything Watson had learned in his years at Baker Street, it was how to carry on writing despite distractions. Although, it had to be confessed, Sherlock Holmes was a master of the art of distraction. Indoor target practice, odorous chemical combinations, violence done to perfectly innocent violin strings – the detective’s repertoire was astonishing even when his fellow lodger wasn’t contending with dramatic entrances by desperate clients, or the ostentatious sulking that inevitably resulted from a lack of the same. 

Small wonder that the wrong place, or name, or date, would sometimes grace the pages of the Strand!


End file.
